


can't tell you, but I know it's mine

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Earth, Loyalty, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron discovers a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't tell you, but I know it's mine

At first, when Cam blurts "I didn't know you were married," John doesn't really get what the man is talking about. They're just out of a five-hour grilling with General Landry and three other full-bird Colonels, and John's whole body is still screaming _hostile territory_. It's a feeling he knows from experience won't go away until he's reunited with his team.

When he traces Cameron's curious gaze to the sliver of nacre on his left hand, he self-consciously brings his arm up for a moment, letting the slim, understated ring catch the light. "I'm not," he mutters, frowning at it, then backtracks, "I mean, I was."

"Oh, well," Cameron says and lets the subject drop, obviously knowing better than to dig into a guy still pining for an ex-wife. John rubs a thumb over the smooth surface before hiding the hand in the pocket of his uniform jacket.

It's not really a lie.

Later, however, when Woolsey is fielding questions from IOA minions and SG-1 have squeezed themselves into the meeting to watch the show, John knows the exact moment Cam spots the matching ring on Rodney McKay's hand. And all John can think is to corner him later - or better still, to have Teyla corner him later. After all, she promised to do this for him if it ever came to it: Promised to spin the tale of how the jewelry identifies them as belonging together whenever they go out in the field. Everyone who ever went through the 'gate would swallow it, especially since Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are the only Tau'ri on their team.

But Cameron's eyes snap to John's, speed leaving no doubt as to what prompted it, somehow still managing not to draw attention from anyone else. And before John's body can really think to register dread, the other pilot holds his gaze and gives him a slow, promise-holding nod.

John's lips don't consult him when they break into a smile. He manages to contain it somewhat - Teyla and Ronon and _Rodney_ may be right there, but they're still in hostile territory - but it's real enough, more than any other smile he's ever bestowed on the now-stunned Cameron.

The whole thing doesn't last longer than a few seconds. Cameron goes back to watching Woolsey, and John takes a sip of his coffee and tries to pay attention. Still, there is something loosened inside his stomach that has been tied up for he doesn't know how long. As Rodney eventually stands to give an incredibly dumbed-down version of the science department's oncoming plans, he traces the nacre ring lightening bolt and thinks about how the flush would look on Rodney's face if John were to press a kiss just above his finger joint.

  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Four ways they might have come by the rings [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45520)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [eight nacre rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45520) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
